Herejía
by Satine dreamer
Summary: Nos encontramos a finales de los '70, una época oscura y convulsa en el mundo mágico, donde los jóvenes se ven obligados a madurar y luchar. ¿Su pecado? Oponerse al movimiento oscuro que se está alzando y haciendo con el poder, convirtiendo a todos aquellos que están en su contra en herejes que deben ser perseguidos sin tregua.
1. Halloween

_**Disclaimer: **__No soy JKR, ni pretendo serlo, así que todo lo que está aquí, salvo cuatro cositas contadas, pertenecen a esta gran escritora._

* * *

_**Todo comenzó en Halloween...**_

El olor a calabaza y a melaza invadía cada rincón del castillo. Aquel dulzón aroma salía de las cocinas y, como si tuviera vida propia, caminaba por los pasillos y recorría las escaleras, alcanzando lo más alto de cada una de las torres. Los alumnos se habían despertado con la decoración de Halloween ya colocada: calabazas en todas las esquinas, bandadas de murciélagos que iban y venían por el Gran Comedor y las Salas Comunes, chirriantes y escalofriantes sonidos en los pasillos,... Después de la comida, los profesores desistieron de conseguir algo de atención por parte de sus alumnos, emocionados con la cena de aquella noche, y se limitaron a repetir lecciones anteriores a modo de repaso.

James Potter se balanceaba distraído sobre las patas traseras de su silla mientras contemplaba la masa emborronada en la que se había convertido el aula después de que se quitase las gafas. Escuchaba la voz de McGonagall como si viniese de un lugar muy lejano, como si fuera un tenue murmullo procedente de otra habitación. La voz de Sirius le devolvió de nuevo a la realidad de la anodina aula. Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de focalizar su atención en la áspera voz de su amigo, aunque la pesadez que había tomado sus miembros le había amodorrado el cerebro. Le miró de soslayo, divisando la figura del muchacho cuyos bordes no se perfilaban con gran nitidez.

–Después de la cena con Slughorn deberíamos buscar un lugar donde estar... –El profesor de pociones, como solía ocurrir, había decidido organizar una de sus cenas con la élite de la escuela el mismo día en que el colegio tenía prevista una celebración. Era su manera de dejar claro su visión sobre la educación. –Filch esperará que merodeemos durante toda la noche y, colega, mi expediente es ya lo suficiente abultado como para joderla aún más...

Sirius se rascó la nuca, desperezándose y poniendo en tensión los músculos del brazo. James pudo notar como más de una mirada se fijaba en él. Si era sincero, no entendía cómo un gesto tan normal y habitual como aquel podía estar cargado de tanta elegancia y, al parecer, sensualidad. "Pero Lily no le mira", se dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras observaba a la joven pelirroja de unas filas más adelante.

–Os recuerdo –dijo una voz tras James. Había notado el suave movimiento del muchacho sentado tras ellos– que Peter no ha sido invitado a la cena y que lo más seguro es que Filch le siga para encontrarnos.

–Remus tiene razón –concedió James. Apoyó de nuevo todas las patas de su silla y se puso las gafas. De pronto, todo tomó un nuevo aspecto, más real, más vívido.

–Que se joda... –Sirius a veces tenía la sensibilidad de un sapo. Por suerte, su amigo Peter se había visto obligado a sentarse en primera fila, lejos de esas mentes manipuladoras y perversas que eran sus compañeros de dormitorio, o al menos así les había denominado la profesora McGonagall cuando reubicó al rechoncho Gryffindor.

–Podríamos dejarle a él el map...

–Ni de coña, Remus –la voz del chico sonó tajante. James casi podía adivinar lo que iba a venir a continuación: una chica. –Necesito el mapa para poder escabullirme con Amy.

–Suponiendo que ella quiera ir contigo... –No pudo reprimir un tono burlón en la voz. –La última vez creo que trató de maldecirte.

–Un pequeño bache sin importancia.

Se quedaron un instante en silencio. Sirius se apartó el pelo de cara y se dedicó a fingir interés en la clase, aunque James estaba seguro de que su cerebro seguía uniendo los cabos de su plan para conseguir llevarse a su territorio a Amy Hill. Remus volvió a sus pergaminos y él, por su parte, volvió a su mundo lleno de ilusiones al quitarse las gafas. El olor del pastel de calabaza que elaboraban los elfos del castillo inundó su nariz y ocupó buena parte de su cerebro. Lo cierto era que él también había depositado ciertas esperanzas en aquella noche, aunque quizá no tan altas como las de su mejor amigo.

James no era como Sirius, ni remotamente. Tal como él lo veía, Sirius terminaba por hacerle el bueno de la historia. En los estudios, ambos tenían una media elevada, sólo que Sirius ni siquiera necesitaba esforzarse. En los deportes, James era capitán del equipo de quidditch y Sirius... Bueno, Sirius solía dedicarse a estar con alguna chica bajo las gradas mientras todo el colegio se centraba en lo que ocurría en el aire. Con los amigos, a Sirius le daba igual hacer comentarios envenenados, como acababa de hacer con Peter, y poco o nada le importaba que el aludido estuviese delante o no. James era todo lo contrario: jamás saldría una mala palabra de sus labios sobre alguno de sus amigos. Y en cuanto a todo lo demás... James consideraba que Sirius era demasiado pasional en su día a día, tanto con las bromas, los slyherin, las chicas,... Con todo.

Cuando por fin la clase terminó, James, Sirius y Remus recogieron sus cosas y se prepararon para la última hora de sufrimiento en los invernaderos. Estaban cediendo el paso antes de salir, cuando una cara pecosa se detuvo ante ellos. Sin poder evitarlo, James se ruborizó levemente y se revolvió el pelo en un gesto nervioso. La chica que tenía en frente sonrió de manera tímida y se pasó un mechón pelirrojo por detrás de una de sus pequeñas orejas. A James le encantaban aquellas orejitas.

–¿Vas a ir a la cena de Slughorn? –Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y a James le apenó no ver sus grandes ojos verdes en aquel momento. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, aún sorprendido. "Pareces estúpido, ¡habla!", se increpó a sí mismo.

–S-Sí... Los tres... –Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a Sirius y Remus, que contemplaban la escena expectantes.

–Me da... Me da un poco de vergüenza pedirte esto, pero –su voz era aterciopelada y tan dulce que sería capaz de tapar el sabor de cualquiera de los postres que habría aquella noche– ¿te importaría que os acompañase hasta allí, James?

–¡Por supuesto que no le importa! –oyó decir a Sirius tras él.

–No, no... Claro que no me importa... –¿Porqué se lo decía a él? Había utilizado el singular, se había dirigido a él expresamente. James sentía que estaba empezando a levitar.

Un rato después supuso que habría terminado la conversación como un idiota, mirándola fijamente, con la boca entreabierta e incapaz de unir dos palabras en una frase, pero según le explicó Remus fue aún peor: ni siquiera habló y sólo tenía una sonrisa estúpida en los labios cuando Lily se despidió. Durante seis años había intentado atraer la atención de la muchacha y sólo había conseguido su desdén y respuestas malhumoradas.

–No entiendo nada... –confesó a sus amigos mientras se enfrentaban al frío viento otoñal que azotaba los invernaderos.

–Es simple, ya no eres un estúpido arrogante que la acosa por los pasillos. Creo que Dumbledore acertó al entregarte el premio anual.

James se encogió de hombros, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería Remus. Estaba demasiado emocionado. Entendía perfectamente que aquello no era una cita, que sólo era hacer un favor a una compañera de casa, pero aún así... Había algo dentro de él que subía y bajaba a una velocidad frenética, inundando de calor sus mejillas, sus manos, sus pies,... Ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de una nueva persona en el grupo cuando Marlene les alcanzó en la puerta del invernadero número 3.

–¿Y a este qué le pasa?

Las siete de la tarde llegaron sin que James tuviese tiempo a percibir el paso del tiempo. La clase de herbología había sido un auténtico desastre y había terminado pronto para Remus y Marlene que, debido a un despiste de James con unos bubotubérculos, terminaron en la enfermería el resto de la hora. Sirius había desaparecido hacía ya media hora y Remus le abandonó en cuanto llegaron a la sala común, alegando que había prometido a Marlene que la recogería en su torre para que no tuviera que ir sola. Así que, si antes estaba nervioso, ahora sentía como sus rodillas entrechocaban en un incontenible temblor.

Observó a Lily bajar las escaleras mientras charlaba con una de sus compañeras de habitación, Mary. James pensó que no podía haber nada más perfecto que la pelirroja en aquel momento. Sonrió al muchacho antes de despedirse de su amiga y acercarse a él.

–Estás impresionante, Lily... –las palabras vinieron a su boca sin pensar y, nada más pronunciarlas, se vio obligado a bajar la cabeza, avergonzado. –M-Me temo que el resto de los mosqueteros zombies nos han abandonado...

–No importa –contestó con soltura. A James le sorprendió aquella animosidad en la muchacha, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y cederla el paso.

La temática de la cena de Slughorn se centraba en la época del rey Luis XIII de Francia, pero ambientada en Halloween, así que a medida que se acercaban a las mazmorras, los trajes de mosqueteros, cortesanas y demás personajes de la época llenos de sangre, cortes y laceraciones se sucedían de manera más y más continua. Sin embargo, James sólo tenía ojos para Lily, para su cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes. Tras girar a la derecha, justo después de rebasar la puerta del aula de pociones, una música cortesana llegó a sus oídos. Se detuvieron junto a la puerta, uno frente a otro.

–Gracias por acompañarme, James.

–No tienes porqué dármelas –musitó el muchacho. La apartó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su mejilla mientras le sonreía. Su corazón se había acelerado y estaba seguro de que Lily podía oír cada una de las palpitaciones. Dio un paso al frente y, sorprendentemente, ella no retrocedió. Desde su posición percibía el olor a fresa de su champú, podía contar cada una de las pecas que poblaban su pequeña nariz y rozar su piel con solo levantar el brazo unos centímetros.

–¡Hey, James! –El muchacho cerró los ojos con rabia al tiempo que Lily aprovechaba para escabullirse y entrar en la fiesta.

–Sirius... –musitó mientras retrocedía un par de pasos. –Oh... Hola, Amy –James tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado. Cómo lo había conseguido Sirius era todo un misterio, pero se limitó a sonreír a la chica y cederla el paso. –¿Cómo...? Sabes, no importa...

–¿Era Evans quien estaba contigo? –James se mordió la lengua y se tragó todo lo que deseaba decirle a su mejor amigo en aquel momento. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta y ambos entraban en el lugar.

Slughorn se había superado en aquella ocasión. La decoración se debatía entre la opulencia del siglo XVIII francés y lo sombrío del abandono y la oscuridad. Había murciélagos, calabazas, telas de arañas y una extraña niebla que cubría el suelo y se arremolinaba entre las faldas de las muchachas. En el centro del lugar se extendía una enorme mesa de roble decorada con enormes candelabros plateados y rodeada de sillas tapizadas con motivos florales. Descubrió a Lily en la otra punta de la sala, charlando animadamente con el profesor y con Amy Hill y desterró la idea de volver a la situación en la que se encontraban unos minutos atrás.

–¿Cómo ha ido, James? –preguntó Remus, que se había unido al grupo junto con Marlene.

–Pregunta al imbécil este –no ocultó su resquemor y golpeó con suavidad a Sirius en el pecho, quien alzó las manos en señal de rendición. –Parece que el único que ha tenido éxito esta noche es él.

–¿En serio?

–Siempre ese todo de sorpresa...

–¿Vas a hacerte el misterioso a estas alturas? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? –Era evidente que todo el grupo estaba expectante, pues le rodearon buscando una respuesta. Era _vox_ _populi_ que Amy Hill era una chica fría y poco proclive a las relaciones esporádicas, por lo que Sirius había llegado donde muchos otros habían intentado sin éxito.

–No os hacéis ni la menor idea de lo que ha sido... –susurró, con una sonrisa triunfal. –¡Qué cuerpo! ¡Qué manera de moverse! ¡Merlín... y sus tetas...!

–¿En serio? –musitó Marlene con un suspiro. –¿Es esto necesario? –Puso los ojos en blanco y, dando media vuelta, se alejó de ellos en dirección a la mesa. Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos.

–¿Qué he dicho? –Sirius se encogió de hombros y miro a su alrededor. Remus le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se alejó sonriendo al oír como el profesor le llamaba.

Sirius volvió a encogerse de hombros y continuó con el relato de su escarceo con Amy hasta que llegó un punto en el que James, ante la emoción de su amigo, tuvo que pedirle que parase y se ahorrara todos aquellos detalles o terminaría por sonrojarse. Pronto les convocaron a la cena y, tras tomar posiciones, disfrutaron de una agradable velada acompañada de una dulzona bebida hecha a base de ponche y calabaza. Sin embargo, al llegar el postre, todo se comenzó a torcer.

Slughorn dio dos palmadas y la mesa se vació. Repitió el mismo gesto y tartas, helados y una fuente de chocolate aparecieron. El profesor les animó a levantarse, a conversar entre ellos. James podía ver en sus ojos que deseaba empezar la limpieza de alumnos, quedarse sólo con aquellos que realmente le reportarían algún tipo de beneficio en el futuro. Estaba seguro de que tanto Sirius como Remus no estarían invitados a la próxima cena, y le preocupaba que ocurriese lo mismo con Lily, aunque la pelirroja parecía ser el ojito derecho del profesor.

Buscó a la chica con la mirada, pero algo se interpuso en su búsqueda. Reconoció la melena castaña de Marlene al otro lado de la gran mesa de roble. Estaba hablando con un muchacho que reconoció de inmediato: Evan Rosier. Con disimulo, golpeó suavemente con el codo a los dos muchachos que estaban a su lado y señaló a la chica con la cabeza. No podían verla la cara, pero sí la del Slytherin, que le hablaba pegado a su oído. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su conversación ya no era privada, les dedicó una extraña sonrisa, besó a la joven en la mejilla y se separó. En lugar de girarse, Marlene se alejó hasta perderse de la vista de los muchachos.

–Cada día está más rara... –musitó Sirius. –En fin, os diré que esta noche me veo en la obligación de abandonaros en los planes merodeadores... –James giró la cabeza violentamente y, a juzgar por la cara de Remus, ambos muchachos se hallaban igual de sorprendidos. –Bueno, no me miréis así... Sólo mirad a Amy y sus...

Hizo un gesto con las manos bastante elocuente, que obligó a que los otros dos chicos volviesen la mirada hacia el generoso escote de la muchacha. Remus se volvió de nuevo hacia el chico, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

–¿En serio nos vas a cambiar por echar un polvo, Sirius?

–Bueno, ya no tenemos catorce años, Lunático... Quiero decir, está bien lo de salir a merodear y esas cosas en luna llena, pero...

–Dame el mapa –James no recordaba la última vez que vio a Remus tan serio. –Dame el mapa –repitió, extendiendo una mano. –Hemos dejado a Peter en la estacada por ti y ahora te largas con Hill... Genial, que te aproveche, pero no cuentes con que te apoyemos.

–¿James? –La voz de Sirius sonó suplicante, pero el chico se limitó a alzar las manos, pidiendo así quedar al margen de todo aquello. –Estupendo, muy bien... Disfrutad de vuestra noche.

Estampó el pergamino en el pecho de Remus, quien lo cazó al vuelo mientras caía, y se alejó de ellos, malhumorado. James contempló al licántropo con gesto serio, un poco perdido entre la sorpresa por la dureza de su actuación y la indignación por la decisión de Sirius. Se despeinó distraído y se rascó con suavidad el cuello. ¿Y ahora qué? Podían ir los dos solos, pero sabía que era una fiesta condenada al fracaso. Quería a Remus, pero si de merodear se trataba, era mejor recurrir a cualquier otra persona que siguiese al pie de la letra la normativa del colegio. Su amigo pareció entender su mirada y abanicó entre ellos el mapa del merodeador.

–No voy a disculparme, si es lo que esperas –afirmó, contundente. –Ten, ve a buscar a Lily y pasad buena noche.

–Gracias –sonrió como un niño a quien acabasen de regalarle una caja llena de caramelos. –¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

–Creo que voy a buscar a Marlene, preguntarla por Rosier y volver a la torre. Se me han quitado las ganas de celebraciones.

Hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y se perdió entre la gente. James volteó sobre sus talones y buscó la melena pelirroja de Lily entre los presentes. No tardó en localizarla cerca de una de las ventanas, sonriente, hablando con el profesor Slughorn. Durante un momento dudó en qué hacer, pero pronto sus pies avanzaron sin pedir permiso a su cerebro. Cuando estaba a una escasa distancia, el hombrecillo le saludó con su vocecilla.

–¡Ah, Potter! Me alegra ver que está disfrutando de la velada.

–Así es, profesor. Nadie como usted sabría organizar un evento como este.

–Pequeño adulador. ¡Eres igual que tu padre! –Lo dijo con un leve tono de regañina que pronto quedó tapado por una carcajada. James aprovechó para volver la mirada hacia la chica que le dedico una sonrisa. –Bien, bien... Creo que iré a hablar con el señor Rosier. Me gustaría que diera un mensaje a su tío. ¿No le conocen? Es el dueño de "Pócimas de hoy", una revista de gran prestigio...

El hombre continuó hablando mientras se alejaba, dejando a los dos muchachos solos. James no sabía qué hacer o qué decir en aquel momento, pero, por suerte para él, Lily nunca tenía problema en llevar la iniciativa. Comenzaron alabando el gran trabajo que habían hecho los elfos con aquella deliciosa cena y, cuando quisieron darse cuenta, eran los únicos alumnos que quedaban en aquella enorme sala. Debatieron sobre pociones, comentaron noticias recientes de El Profeta y James terminó por contarle todo lo sucedido aquella noche con sus amigos.

–No creo que tengas de qué preocuparte, James –comentó la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros mientras salían a los fríos y húmedos pasillos de las mazmorras. –Black sólo tiene las hormonas revolucionadas, ya se le pasará.

–Black lleva con las hormonas revolucionadas desde que le conozco y, sinceramente, dudo que algún día se le calmen. –Lily dejó escapar una sonora carcajada que resonó en el pasillo. Aquellos debían ser los dientes más blancos y perfectos que existían en el mundo. –No, estoy hablando en serio. En tercer curso se declaró a una chica de séptimo de nuestra casa, en cuarto tuvo su primera "novia" –marcó esta palabra gesticulando las comillas –y en lo que llevamos de curso ya nos ha cambiado tres veces por chicas.

–Es algo pasajero, estoy segura.

–Ya, bueno, yo no lo estaría tanto... –se detuvo para dejarla pasar tras un tapiz. Lily le miró con el ceño fruncido. –Confía un poco en mí. No estoy intentando llevarte a un lugar oscuro, es un atajo... Sí, un atajo oscuro, pero atajo a fin de cuentas.

Lily le sonrió divertida y entró sin protestar. Cuando James entró, sacó la varita y susurró "lumos". Era un pasillo estrecho con escaleras de caracol de piedra. Subieron con paso lento y llegaron jadeantes al final. Durante la subida, utilizando la ventajosa posición de ir detrás, el muchacho consiguió sacar el mapa y descubrir su secreto. Filch se paseaba por la tercera planta, muy por debajo de donde ellos se encontraban. James empujó con suavidad una piedra y una gran losa les dio paso a un iluminado pasillo.

–¿Dónde estamos? –Lily parecía maravillada, mirando todo a su alrededor, intentando ubicarse. –¿El quinto piso?

–Sí. Pero no alces la voz, podría aparecer Filch en cualquier momento.

Tomó la mano de la chica y tiró de ella con suavidad para que le siguiera. Recorrieron el pasillo en silencio, aunque James podía oír con claridad el suave jadeo de la respiración de la chica, ansiosa por la aventura a la que se enfrentaba. Habían llegado a un cruce donde podían tomar caminos distintos para alcanzar cada una de las torres cuando el sonido de unos pasos amortiguados llegó hasta ellos. El muchacho sintió la presión de la mano de la chica y, al girarse, descubrió como, pese a no perder su gesto serio habitual, estaba ligeramente pálida. La apremió para que retrocediera y, cuando dieron con una puerta, entraron. Era un aula polvorienta, llena de mesas y sillas en desuso. James se llevó una mano a los labios, pidiéndola silencio, mientras apoyaba la espalda sobre la pared. Abrió levemente la puerta (no se atrevía a sacar el mapa frente a ella) para poder ver quien se aproximaba.

–Casi arruinas todo, imbécil –le llegó la voz amortiguada de un muchacho. –Si nos llega a descubrir podía haber ido con el cuento a sus amiguitos.

–¡Pero no ha pasado nada! –le contestó una segunda voz, también de un chico. –Os dije que conseguiría que nos ayudase.

–Sigo sin estar muy seguro de tus medios –comentó una voz, cada vez más cercana. –¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Amenazarla?

–Torturarla si hace falta. La he dejado bien claro a qué se expone si no colabora con nosotros –respondió con un tono ofendido la segunda voz. –No dará problemas, os lo aseguro.

–Espero que tengas razón –contestó el tercer muchacho, claramente amenazador.

Lily tenía la mirada clavada en James, con una expresión extraña en los ojos. El chico no pudo sostenérsela mucho rato, por lo que disimuló volviéndose de nuevo hacia el pasillo.

–Crees que hablaban de...

–Déjalo –contestó a la chica de manera cortante. No quería hablar de ello, no en aquel momento y no con ella. –Vamos, está despejado.

Hicieron el resto del camino en absoluto silencio hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda que, por suerte, continuaba en su posición y les dejó paso tras escuchar la contraseña. En la chimenea de la sala común apenas quedaban rescoldos, pero el chico se sentía ahogado. Se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, ignorando por completo que Lily se sentó junto a él.

–No tenían por qué estar hablando de Marlene.

–Oíste tan bien como yo la voz de Rosier y de Quejicus.

–Ese tipo de gente siempre están tramando algo, no puedes estar seguro de ello. Espera al menos hasta mañana y habla con ella.

–Quizá tengas razón –le concedió sólo porque no tenía ganas de discutir. Sería una conversación espectacular: "Perdona, Marls, pero ¿te están amenazando o coaccionado de alguna manera para que colabores con mortífagos?" –Siento que la noche haya acabado así. Ha sido culpa mía, si en lugar de quedarnos en la sala hubiéramos subido con el resto...

–No importa –le cortó ella, sonriente. –Ha sido divertido sentir la adrenalina y el miedo a ser pillados corriendo por las venas.

–Sí, doña Prefecta ha olvidado cumplir unas cuantas normas esta noche.

–Ha valido la pena –susurró, acercándose al muchacho y besándole suavemente en la mejilla. –Buenas noches, James.

–Buenas noches, Lily –musitó mientras observaba como la pelirroja se perdía escaleras arriba.

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Espero que os haya gustado o, al menos, que no os haya disgustado demasiado. Cualquier crítica, halago, regañina o alabanza, será bien recibida :)_


	2. Visita a Hogsmeade

_**Disclaimer: **__No soy JKR, ni pretendo serlo, así que todo lo que está aquí, salvo cuatro cositas contadas, pertenecen a esta gran escritora._

* * *

_**Aquella no fue una buena idea...**_

Aunque el otoño parecía decidido a arrasar las copas de los árboles de los terrenos de Hogwarts, no se atrevió a tocar el bosque prohibido, salvo para tornar su hojarasca verde oscuro a otra de tonos ocres y rojizos. Según el libro Historia de Hogwarts, aquella zona siempre había estado vetada para los alumnos, quienes sólo podían internarse con un permiso especial y acompañados de un adulto. No obstante, las normas siempre han estado para romperse y, en el despacho de Filch, los informes de castigos a alumnos cazados infraganti en plena naturaleza poseían un lugar de honor en una de las estanterías, bien señalizados con un pergamino garabateado a modo de advertencia.

De cualquier modo, ningún alumno que se atreviera a pasear por el bosque se internaba más que unos metros, lo justo para sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas pero sin perder de vista el linde. No sabían lo que se perdían por no avanzar un poco más. A unos cien metros del sauce boxeador, los árboles se separaban y abrían en un pequeño claro, cubierto por la densa hojarasca y las ramas entrelazadas de los árboles. Era un lugar idílico, alejado de todo y todos. Era el refugio perfecto.

Había pasado ya un mes desde la cena de Halloween de Slughorn y James aún no se había atrevido a hablar con Marlene. Lily le había animado a hacerlo en un par de ocasiones, incluso había llegado a ofrecerse voluntaria y hacerlo ella en su lugar, pero el muchacho consideraba que era su deber como amigo. Pero incluso en aquel paraje tranquilo, teniendo a la morena delante, se sentía incapaz de decir nada. No sabía muy bien si se debía a la presencia del resto de sus amigos o a que cada vez que ensayaba su discurso sentía que acusaba a la chica de traición. Como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, la muchacha se encogió más sobre sí misma y clavó sus ojos claros en los del moreno. Bajó levemente la bufanda de Ravenclaw en la que se envolvía y dio una calada a su cigarro.

–Se me está helando el culo –musitó Sirius, mientras dejaba escapar el humo entre sus labios. James odiaba tanto que incluso aquello resultase elegante en el muchacho. –Deberíamos volver a subir a la torre sur.

–Filch ya nos encontró allí una vez y se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo guardia en la entrada de las torres –comentó Remus sin apartar la vista de su libro y frotando la espalda de Marlene, procurándola algo de calor. Era el único del grupo que no fumaba.

–Yo no quiero que vuelva castigarme –la aguda voz de Peter sonó apagada bajo el cuello de su jersey. A James le resultaba un tanto lastimera la estampa del muchacho, rollizo y con cara de ratón, intentando fumar. Apenas posaba el cigarro en los labios para inhalar el humo y, por lo general, dejaba que se consumiese en su mano mientras escuchaba con ansiedad la conversación de sus acompañantes.

–No te castigarán si cumples todas las normas y eres un buen chico –la voz de Marlene sonó apagada, cansada. A James no le pasó por alto las grandes ojeras que se dibujaban bajo sus ojos.

–Sí, como Evans –se burló Sirius. James notó como se le incendiaron las mejillas. –Últimamente sois muy amiguitos, Cornamenta.

–Al final resultó que Remus tenía razón. "Si dejas de acosarla –agudizó su voz, satirizando la de su amigo– quizá ella se sienta más cómoda".

–Yo no hablo así –musitó el joven licántropo, enterrándose aún más en su lectura. –Pero, de cualquier modo, estaba en lo cierto. Canuto, me debes dos galeones.

Sirius sonrió de medio lado y se puso en pie. Sacudió las hierbas que se habían pegado a su pantalón y, tras apagar el cigarrillo en la suela de su bota, se estiró. James sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir y no podía evitar mirar una y otra vez a Remus de soslayo. Iban a comenzar una nueva discusión. No, nueva no... Era la misma desde hacía ya unos meses.

–Bueno, muchachos –comenzó, con tono sereno–, os veo en la cena. He quedado con Amy y no quiero hacerla esperar.

–Genial –susurró Remus, de manera que sólo Marlene y James podrían oírle al ser los más cercanos a él. Sirius no pareció notarlo.

–Últimamente te ves mucho con Hill –comentó la aguda voz de Peter.

–Bueno, ya hace un mes que empezamos a estar juntos y quería celebrarlo de manera "especial" –hizo un gesto obsceno para acompañar a sus palabras.

–¿Y qué pasa con Jess?

–¿Qué pasa con ella?

–¿No estuviste el fin de semana pasado con ella? –La voz de Remus sonaba con cierto tono de reprimenda.

–Sí, bueno...

–¿Y Tammy? Aquella chica rubia de Hufflepuff –preguntó Marlene con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

–¿Cómo se llamaba la Ravenclaw con quien fuiste a Hogsmeade hace quince días? –preguntó James, volviéndose hacia Marlene, pues aquella era su casa. –¿Lucille? –La chica asintió.

–Dejadme en paz –les increpó el moreno, frustrado ante la evidencia de que era incapaz de mantener una relación normal. –Amy no tiene porqué saber todo eso.

–Jess es compañera de habitación de Amy.

–¡Eso no quiere decir nada! –Marlene se echó a reír. James supuso que, como mujer, sabría qué era lo que realmente se contaban entre compañeras de dormitorio.

–Dejad al pobre Black –dijo Marlene, dando una vuelta más a su bufanda y agarrando el brazo de Sirius. –Sólo porque sea un cerdo infiel incapaz de mantener una relación no quiere decir que no sea un buen tipo y pueda cambiar algún día –la sonora carcajada no hizo más que enfurecer al joven Black, que la miró con ira. –Venga, no te enfades. Te acompaño al castillo y así te voy explicando el complejo mundo de las mujeres.

–¿Tú también nos abandonas? –La voz de James sonó teatral, aunque en su interior algo se removía. La conversación entre los Slytherin volvió a su mente y no pudo reprimir una mueca de disgusto.

–Oh, vamos, James. Tengo vida más allá de vosotros y ciertas necesidades que me sentiría extraña intentando satisfacerlas con mis amigos –las orejas de Peter enrojecieron de golpe y tuvo que bajarse el cuello del jersey. James rió con ganas ante la reacción del chico cuando descubrió la mirada de Marlene fija en él. –No te preocupes, Peter, si tuviese que hacer una excepción, sería contigo.

Sirius se echó a reír y la empujó con suavidad hacia la salida del bosque. Remus tenía una sonrisa pícara, muy merodeadora, en los labios, mientras que James se reía divertido. Peter había enrojecido aún más y miraba fijamente el suelo, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. ¿Se lo habría tomado en serio? A veces pensaba que deberían explicarle que, de cada tres palabras de Marlene, dos eran puro sarcasmo y la tercera pretendía ser una ironía.

–Cr-creo que y-yo también me v-vuelvo al co-col-colegio –tartamudeó como hacía cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

–Una ducha fría te vendrá genial, Peter –le dijo Remus, bajando el libro y sonriéndole como haría un hermano mayor.

El muchacho anadeó torpemente entre las raíces hasta que se perdió de vista. James prendió un nuevo cigarro y reposó la espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol cercano. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Remus cerró de golpe el libro que tenía en las manos. James, sobresaltado, le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pidiendo explicaciones.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¡Eso quiero saber yo! –le increpó el moreno. –Me has dado un susto de muerte.

–Conozco esa mirada, James. Ocurre algo, con alguien que ha estado aquí, así que no me vengas con que Lily esto o Lily lo otro.

–Pues, para que lo sepas –dijo, con tono ofuscado, sabiéndose pillado–, en parte sí que tiene que ver con Lily. –Le contó con detalle lo ocurrido en la noche de Halloween, cuando la pelirroja y él volvían a la sala común. Se detuvo en la conversación, en la parte en la que reconoció la voz de Snape y la de Rosier. Le confesó que no tenía ni idea de a quién pertenecía la tercera voz. Relató cómo se sentía frustrado al llegar a la sala común y cómo Lily, inexplicablemente, le había besado en la mejilla. –Y desde entonces es como si nada de lo ocurrido en los seis años pasados tuviera importancia...

–Vale, el tema Lily Evans se lo voy a dejar a Marlene. Sobre el resto –se quedó pensativo durante un instante–, debo confesar que hay algo que me llamó la atención en la fiesta: Snape no estaba y se supone que es el alumno aventajado ¿no? No le había dado importancia pero, ¿y si andan tramando algo en el colegio? Imagina lo que significaría un ataque a Hogwarts.

–Caos, muertes,...

–Mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade. Quizá debamos investigar un poco por nuestra cuenta antes de preocupar a nadie más.

–Podríamos decírselo a Lily –comentó, con inocencia. –A fin de cuentas, ella ya está preocupada por el tema.

–A mí no me importa, ya lo sabes. Pero piénsalo bien, James. Que Lily entre en esto supone descubrir más secretos de los que quizá quieras que sepa: el mapa, la capa,...

–Tú no vas a estar expuesto.

–Eso no lo dudo, sé que no me traicionaríais pero te recuerdo que tú eres un animago ilegal.

James le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano y, tras recoger todo lo que habían llevado al claro, ambos volvieron al castillo. Pasaron el resto de la tarde en una inusual calma, jugando al ajedrez mágico y revisando técnicas de quidditch. A James le gustaban aquellos ratos con el licántropo porque le daban una extraña paz a la que no estaba habituado y le hacían sentirse descansado. Además, pese a que Remus no eran un amante de los deportes, hacía ya un par de años que se encargaba de husmear en la biblioteca, en la sección de deportes, libros sobre antiguas tácticas de quidditch que pudiesen sorprender a los rivales de Gryffindor.

A la hora de la cena, cuando se disponían a bajar al gran comedor, un estruendo al otro lado del retrato de la Dama Gorda atrajo la atención. Cuando se abrió la entrada, Lily Evans entró en la sala común, despeinada y cargada de libros. "Aún así está preciosa", pensó James. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a ella y tomó parte de los voluminosos libros que posó en la mesa más cercana. Preparó su mejor sonrisa, pero ésta se borró de sus labios nada más ver los ojos enrojecidos de la chica.

–¿Q-qué...? –No alcanzó a decir nada más. Sólo se acercó, le quitó el resto de libros y la siguió hasta el sillón donde se dejó caer. James lanzó una mirada de duda a Remus, que se aproximó a la pelirroja junto a él.

–Hey, Lily. ¿Qué ocurre? –La voz de Remus sonó dulce, casi aterciopelada. A James le sorprendió que la habitual ronquez que venía derivada de sus transformaciones hubiese desaparecido. –¿Ha ocurrido algo en casa? –La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se mordió con suavidad el labio inferior. Cuando clavó sus enormes ojos verdes en los de James, el moreno se quedó sin aliento. Era como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso para hablar.

–¿Qué pasa, Lily? –La sala común se había quedado vacía.

–Es so-sobre Sev-Severus –hipó, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

–Lily... –Remus tomó una de sus níveas manos y la acarició con dulzura. El moreno no pudo evitar una punzada de celos en su interior. –James me ha contado lo de Halloween. ¿Tiene que ver con ello?

–S-Sí... Bueno, no lo sé, eso creo –se aturulló. Remus se sentó a su lado y Potter se acuclilló frente a ella. Apoyó la mano sobre una de sus rodillas, animándola a hablar. –Hoy en la bi-biblioteca me acorraló en la sección de ru-runas –James no pudo evitar crispar la mano y apretar suavemente la rodilla de la chica, quien pareció no notarlo. –Primero parecía que quería hablar bien, preguntándome sobre cómo fue la fiesta de Slughorn y me dijo que él había estado enfermo y tuvo que pasar la noche en la enfermería y... Y yo no soporto que me mientan –se paró a tomar aire durante un instante. –Oh, lo siento mucho, James...

–¿Por qué lo sientes? –James no entendía nada.

–Le dije que sabía que era mentira, que le había visto por los corredores. Estaba muy furiosa... ¡Siempre me enfado cuando se trata de él! Y él se acercó más y me preguntó qué sabía y me asusté y... –Sin darse cuenta de ello, James se había puesto en pie y apretaba los puños con fuerza y rabia. –Le dije que había estado contigo por los pasillo y él lo malinterpretó y me amenazó y... –Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras Remus la atraía hacia él para consolarla. –Sólo me dijo que si sabía lo que me convenía que no fuera contigo a Hogsmeade porque sufriría yo también las consecuencias.

–¿Te amenazó? –fueron las únicas palabras que el moreno consiguió pronunciar, tan cargadas de ira que herían con solo escucharlas.

–¿Y por qué tienes así la mano?

–¡¿Ese cerdo grasiento no se atrevería a ponerte una mano encima, verdad?! –Estalló finalmente.

–No... –Fue más un suspiro que una afirmación, pero la sonrisita que asomaba en los labios de la chica terminó por confundirlo. –Creo, y espero, que tenga un ojo morado durante una semana, al menos.

Sorbió la nariz, irguiéndose altiva. A veces James olvidaba que ella también era una Gryffindor. Relajó levemente los brazos y no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo.

–Esa es mi chica –comentó. No le pasó por alto el rubor de las mejillas de Lily, aunque no hizo ningún comentario sobre ello. –Vamos a comer algo, se me ha ocurrido algo.

Tendió la mano a la muchacha para ayudarla a levantarse y ella respondió sin protestar. Un simple mohín de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro cuando James, sin darse cuenta, apretó más de lo debido sobre los nudillos lastimados. Con mimo, la acarició la piel enrojecida e hinchada y sacó la varita.

–No te va a doler –le susurró a la pelirroja, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos verdes. Susurró un hechizo sanador y un gesto de alivio apareció en la frente de la muchacha, que se relajó de inmediato.

–Gracias –susurró ella también.

Un suave carraspeo recordó a James la presencia de Remus. Sonrió, soltó la mano de Lily y se despeinó el pelo. Pudo oír el chasquido de la lengua de la pelirroja pues era un gesto que, como no se cansaba de repetir, odiaba. Cenaron rápido y pronto estaban los tres de vuelta en la sala común. Escogieron las butacas más apartadas de la multitud y James les explicó en qué había pensado para el día siguiente. Ya había pasado la media noche cuando subieron a sus dormitorios. Sirius no apareció. Peter tampoco.

El sábado amaneció nublado, gris, húmedo y triste. El viento soplaba con violencia en los terrenos y el camino hacia Hogsmeade se hacía complicado por la constante lucha por mantener las bufandas y gorros en su sitio. En el pueblo, la situación no era mucho mejor, pues las casitas apiñadas creaban callejones que se convertían en auténticos túneles de aire. James, Lily y Remus habían abandonado el castillo cuando vieron en el mapa del merodeador que tanto Rosier como Snape desaparecían a través de la puerta principal del colegio. Tras una intensa carrera escaleras abajo, lograron darles alcance y se mantuvieron a una distancia considerable de ellos durante toda la mañana.

–Es increíble... Parecen personas normales –comentó James mientras degustaban una apetitosa cerveza de mantequilla. –Compran dulces, pasean, vienen a las tres escobas,... me los imaginaba más en Cabeza de Puerco o algo peor.

–Sssh. Conseguirás que nos oigan –le reprendió Lily. –Mira, Rosier se va.

–Es nuestro turno –dijo Remus, poniéndose de pie junto a la pelirroja. Snape no había podido verles desde su posición y, seguramente, se hubiera sorprendido de ver a la pelirroja sentada tan tranquila con dos de los merodeadores, a pesar de lo que le hubiera dicho el día anterior en la biblioteca.

James aprovechó para cambiarse de lugar, arrastrando la silla hasta la mesa vacía de al lado y quedando totalmente expuesto. Apoyó las botas sobre el taburete que tenía delante y observó, sin ningún disimulo, al Slytherin. El muchacho tenía su nariz ganchuda metida en un libro que leía con avidez. Desde su posición, James no podía distinguir el título, aunque supuso que se tratara de uno de sus inseparables libros de pociones. En su opinión, era la única manera que el muchacho tenía para llamar la atención. Eso y su apestoso pelo, claro.

El Slytherin no tardó en levantarse, así que James, ajustándose las gafas y dando el último trago a su bebida, hizo lo propio. Con discreción, le siguió hacia la parte más alta del pueblo y, antes de llegar al pie de la colina donde se alzaba la casa de los gritos, giró a la derecha, hacia una barriada abandonada, con casas maltrechas y medio derruidas. Si James Potter hubiera tenido un mínimo de sentido común, se hubiera dado media vuelta y hubiese puesto pies en polvorosa. Pero él carecía de todo aquello que estuviese relacionado con la lógica y continuó siguiendo a Snape.

–Estúpido arrogante –soltó el Slytherin, parando de pronto y girándose con la varita en la mano. James se detuvo de golpe y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un hechizo le golpeó en el pecho y lo lanzó hacia atrás. –¿Te crees que no os he visto detrás nuestro durante todo el día? ¿Tan imbéciles crees que somos?

–¿Realmente quieres que conteste? –la voz de James sonó lastimera. Le dolía un costado por el golpe.

–¿Ni estando en desventaja te callarás, Potter?

–Esto es un uno para uno, Quejicus. ¿Dónde ves la desventaja?

"Deberías aprender a mantener tu enorme bocaza cerrada, James", pensó el muchacho mientras contemplaba con tres muchachos más aparecían de la nada. De un primer vistazo reconoció a Avery y a Nott; el otro, mayor que ellos, le resultaba familiar. Por una vez, consiguió contener sus palabras y se incorporó lo suficiente para quedar de rodillas. Aún sentía la varita en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y, por suerte, aún tenía las gafas puestas. Así sería más fácil apuntar. Con gran rapidez, enarboló su varita y lanzó un hechizo de desarme hacia Snape. La varita del chico voló directa a su mano y James la recogió con un elegante gesto y un suave quejido al estirarse.

"Uno fuera, quedan tres", pensó mientras trataba de buscar una solución a esa encerrona en la que él solo se había metido. Tras los cuatro muchachos, una pequeña sombra comenzó a dibujarse entre el viento que movía hojas y tierra. No le costó distinguir el porte de Rosier en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente. Su pelo castaño se movía con el viento y tenía esa elegancia que sólo alguien emparentado con los Black podía poseer. Por un instante, James se permitió echar de menos a Sirius, de quien no sabía nada desde la tarde anterior. Algo por detrás de donde se detuvo el muchacho, las hojas secas golpeaban contra una forma invisible.

–Vaya, Potter. Que amable unirte a nuestra pequeña fiesta –se burló Rosier. –Acabad con esto pronto, ¿queréis? Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer aún. Amycus, no le dejes demasiadas marcas, esto es un favor a Severus, no hay mandar ningún mensaje.

–¡No se te ocurra tocarlo! –La voz de Lily sonaba aguda e irritada. Aunque en sus ojos podía verse cierto brillo de miedo, la varita, alzada frente a su nariz, permanecía firme, con un pulso impecable.

Los cinco magos que tenía en frente se vieron, de pronto, acorralados. Snape miraba, frustrado, a un lado y a otro, alternando sus oscuros ojos entre Lily y James. Éste asía con fuerza su varita, apuntándole directamente a la aguileña nariz. Remus alcanzó a Lily, respirando jadeante. James podía reconocer aquel resuello lobuno en cualquier parte. Sonrió de medio lado, aunque el gesto terminó convirtiéndose en una mueca al ver los ojos de aquel tal Amycus. Aquello era demencia pura. Mientras, dubitativo, James daba un paso hacia atrás, analizando las posibilidades que tenían contra ellos, comenzó la lluvia de hechizos.

El callejón se iluminó de haces rojos, morados y azules, resplandores de luz y extraños sonidos producidos por el eco que se generaba en los restos de las viviendas. Sin saber muy bien como, James, Lily y Remus terminaron rodeados. Los tres jadeaban, cansados. El joven Potter no se detuvo a comprobar el estado de sus compañeros, demasiado ocupado repeliendo encantamientos, pero no tardó mucho en oír el ruido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo. No se atrevió a mirar y se limitó a atacar con más rabia.

Lanzó a Rosier por los aires y cuando se giró para enfrentarse a Amycus, una oleada de pavor recorrió su cuerpo. El muchacho le miraba desencajado, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras su varita apuntaba a la fachada de piedra que estaba a su lado. Desconocía en qué momento había perdido las gafas mientras corría hacia el cuerpo inerte de la pelirroja, pero el cúmulo de circunstancias parecían ralentizar la escena: el bombeo de la sangre ensordeciéndole, las figuras borrosas por la falta de lentes y las articulaciones aún abotagadas tras el último hechizo.

No consiguió llegar. Primero fue un fogonazo rojo que fue intensificándose hasta ser blanco. Salió volando de espaldas hasta toparse contra una superficie dura y empedrada mientras sus oídos emitían un pitido ensordecedor y un millar de piedras le golpeaban sin compasión. Una silueta apareció sobre él. Reconoció el pelo grasiento de Snape y, aún desorientado, trató de incorporarse, quería golpearlo, quería ir donde estaba Lily, quería ver sus ojos verdes, su pelo rojo... El Slyherin se acercó, pero no oyó que decía, sólo un extraño murmullo de fondo. Algo húmedo cayó en su mejilla y supuso que Quejicus le había escupido justo antes de golpearle con su pie en la cabeza; justo antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

_****__N/A: __Fin del segundo capítulo... No sé si habré conseguido dejaros con la miel en los labios esperando a saber más, aunque admito que el suspense es terriblemente difícil de conseguir. Como os dije anteriormente, c__ualquier crítica, halago, regañina o alabanza, será bien recibida :)_


	3. Podría haberlo hecho

_**Disclaimer: **__No soy JKR, ni pretendo serlo, así que todo lo que está aquí, salvo cuatro cositas contadas, pertenecen a esta gran escritora._

_**N/a: **Gracias a mis adorados y adoradas lectores y lectoras y, en especial, a Diane Potter ;)  
_

* * *

_**A veces, todo daño tiene su recompensa...**  
_

–¡James! ¡James!

Había una voz lejana que le llamaba. No era capaz de distinguir si era de hombre o de mujer, si la conocía o si no. Sólo sabía que era su nombre. A la voz, que continuaba llamándole, se le unió un nuevo sonido, casi musical, similar a un suave silbido. Notó un cosquilleo en los pies, o al menos donde éstos deberían estar, porque no estaba seguro de si seguían allí. Su cerebro era incapaz de dar órdenes que se cumplieran.

–¡James, por favor!

La voz parecía más cercana y el silbido cada vez más feroz. Un escalofrío le recorrió, recordándole donde estaba cada parte de su cuerpo: las manos, los brazos, los pies, las piernas, la cadera, el pecho, la cabeza,... Parecía estar todo en su sitio, aunque uno de los brazos simulaba un ángulo anormal. El frío se quedó en su interior, salvo en el brazo derecho, que le ardía. Comenzó a tiritar mientras un nuevo sonido llegaba a él. Parecía un crepitar muy tenue, en un tono más bajo que el terrible silbido que aullaba, abriéndose paso sobre el pitido que le ensordecía.

–¡James! ¡James, despierta!

La voz volvió a él, más clara, más nítida. Por fin la reconoció: era Lily. Pero había más voces de fondo, voces masculinas, voces femeninas, voces jóvenes, voces adultas, voces de miedo, voces de ira,... Pudo distinguir la áspera voz de Remus, los gruñidos de Sirius, la chillona y tartamuda voz de Peter, el apagado tono de Marlene. Y, por encima de todos ellos, seguía la voz de Lily. Abrió lentamente los ojos y descubrió un cielo negro, casi nocturno, sobre ellos. No quería parecer débil, así que sonrió de medio lado, pero el gesto se convirtió en una mueca desagradable.

No sabía dónde estaba, ni si seguía vivo (aunque, a juzgar por el dolor del brazo, sí que debería estarlo), pues todo lo que reconoció era caos. Había llamas, humo, un fuerte viento y una fina lluvia que había comenzado a caer. Los ojos de Lily le miraban expectantes, quizá esperando una palabra, un movimiento, pero James se sentía demasiado mareado como para hacer nada. Tenía la sensación de que, si abría la boca para intentar hablar, vomitaría. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, tratando de respirar con normalidad, pero le dolía muchísimo el costado. Se sentía como si, de pronto, estuviera tumbado sobre una escoba fuera de control y todo el suelo comenzase a dar vueltas. Trató de aferrarse a la tierra, la piedra, la arenisca del suelo, pero el dolor del brazo le sacudió por completo. Pudo distinguir de nuevo la voz de Lily, pidiendo ayuda y gritando una y otra vez su nombre. Sonaba tan bien que estaba seguro que, antes de perder de nuevo la consciencia, había sonreído de verdad.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en aquella oscuridad, pero cuando despertó de nuevo se sentía mejor. El calor le invadía por completo y estaba tumbado en un confortable colchón. No había voces ni silbido ni crepitar a su alrededor. Tan solo oía el suave repiqueteo de la lluvia contra los cristales y varias respiraciones calmas, cargadas de sueño, a su alrededor. "Ha sido todo una pesadilla", se dijo, "ahora me levantaré y bajaré a la sala común". Abrió con lentitud los ojos y observó el techo emborronado de piedra. No estaban los doseles escarlata y, al estirar su mano, alcanzó sus gafas, pero aquella no era su mesita de noche.

Cuando recuperó la nitidez en la mirada, un nudo le aprisionó la garganta. Emitió un suave quejido e intentó mover los pies, pero tenía algo encima que los aprisionaba. Se incorporó con lentitud. Todo estaba en una tenue penumbra, lúgubre. Había una lucecita a su lado, pero no era suficiente para iluminar el bulto que respiraba trabajosamente sobre sus pies. Unos ojos grises, brillantes, casi amarillos ante la luz, le miraron fijamente y emitieron un gruñido perruno. James sonrió mientras el perro se incorporaba sobre sus cuatro patas y se acercaba a él para lamerle la cara.

–No, no. Bájate de ahí –le reprendió una voz a la izquierda del muchacho. "Lily". –Vamos, bájate –Contempló la figura de la chica moverse en la penumbra, con gestos aún adormilados. –¡James! –Exclamó, sonriente, cuando consiguió apartar al perro de encima de su cama. –Siento mucho lo del perro este. Apareció a media noche y no se ha despegado de tu cama. Me daba pena echarlo –James sonrió al animal y le acarició entre las orejas. –¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Bueno –su voz sonó más ronca de lo que la recordaba, pero firme y sincera. –He tenido días mucho mejores –musitó en un susurró. –¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Preguntó, observando las magulladuras del rostro de la chica.

–Fue una emboscada. Lo de Snape en la biblioteca era una farsa –murmuró con rabia contenida–, y yo me la creí como una imbécil.

–Ssh... –la calmó James. –No es culpa tuya, ¿recuerdas? Remus y yo ya habíamos tomado la decisión de seguirles mucho antes de hablar contigo.

–Lo sé, pero aún así... –se cayó, bajando la mirada. James se echó hacia un lado. Al moverse se mareó levemente, pero no dijo nada. Palmeó el espacio libre, invitando a la chica sentarse. Cuando estuvieron los dos acomodados, Lily sentada con las piernas cruzadas al pie de la cama y James algo más erguido sobre media docena de almohadones, la pelirroja continuó. –Avery me alcanzó con uno de sus hechizos y me desmayé. Cuando me desperté, la casa que tenía delante había estallado y tú estabas detrás de mí, inconsciente. Aún no sé como lo hice, pero me puse en pie y me enfrenté a Avery de nuevo, pero cada vez había más y más gente. Remus se batía con Nott y Carrow cuando más personas aparecieron en el callejón. Supongo que el ruido no jugó a su favor porque no tardaron en aparecer más alumnos y algún profesor.

Hizo una pausa al mirar su reloj de pulsera. Se bajó de la cama y tomó una pequeña jarrita con un líquido morado que vertió en un vaso. Echó un poco de agua y lo revolvió con cuidado de no derramar nada. Se lo acercó a James a los labios y con una mirada le dio a entender que, o se bebía aquella poción o no habría más historia. En aquel momento, el moreno se dio cuenta de que el perro ya no estaba a su lado, sino en los pies de la cama de su derecha. No sabía quién estaba allí, aunque supuso que sería algún conocido. "Remus..."

–¿Quién...?

–Es Marlene –respondió la pelirroja, dejando de nuevo la copa en la mesilla y sentándose de nuevo en la cama, esta vez en la cabecera, junto al chico. –¿Quieres que siga o prefieres dormir un poco?

–¿Qué la ha...? –James entendió que no iba a decirle nada, así que se resignó. –Sigue, por favor.

–Sirius y Amy fueron los primeros en aparecer y la verdad es que estuvieron brillantes. Sirius es un gran duelista, aunque jamás lo admitiré delante de él –el perro soltó un suave ladrido, demasiado parecido a la risa humana. –Marlene llegó poco después y, bueno, es una bruja brillante pero... –hizo una mueca de disgusto y se encogió de hombros. –Noqueó a Carrow, pero creo que fue un accidente en realidad –James sabía que la Ravenclaw era un desastre bajo presión: la podían los nervios. –Claro, que también la dieron a ella y salió volando. Está bien pero se golpeó en la cabeza y madame Pomfrey decidió dejarla en observación.

–¿El resto?

–Están todos bien. McGonagall apareció y huyeron como ratas asustadas –sonrió, orgullosa, aunque el gesto fue tornando levemente en tristeza. –Nadie nos cree –murmuró con pesar. –Cuando los profesores llegaron, todos los alumnos implicados habían desaparecido y los que no pertenecían a la escuela tuvieron cuidado de no ser descubiertos. Es terrible acusar a alumnos de hacer semejante acto vandálico, dijo McGonagall –hizo un mohín de rabia mientras se hundía más y más en la cama hasta quedar a la misma altura que James. –No es justo.

–No, no lo es –el muchacho acarició su pelo con torpeza, pues tenía un brazo inmovilizado sobre el pecho con una venda que protegía también sus costillas. –¿Tú estás bien? –le preguntó, bajando aún más la voz.

–Sí. Sólo tengo algún hematoma y un par de cortes. Es más... –paró, buscando las palabras adecuadas mientras jugueteaba con el borde de la sábana que cubría a James –Es más el orgullo. Me fastidia no haber podido hacer más, que tú estés aquí, que Marlene resultara herida, que Remus haya tenido que sumar un par de cicatrices más a su largo historial,...

James apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la chica y besó suavemente su pelo, sin decir nada. A él le pasaba igual. Debía reconocer que estaba asustado, que el no tener el control de la situación lo había dejado en una posición totalmente desconocida para él. Pasaron largo rato así, hasta que la respiración de la pelirroja, lenta y acompasada, le indicó que se había dormido. Con cuidado, y sin poder evitar encontrarse mareado y débil, se bajó de la cama. El gruñido de perro le hizo volverse hacia él.

–Cállate, Canuto –le espetó, malhumorado. El perro fue despareciendo al tiempo que tomaba forma humana, dejando así a su amigo al descubierto. –No deberías hacer eso aquí.

–¿Quién me va a ver? Evans está dormida y Pomfrey hace horas que se encerró en su habitación. No hay peligro.

–Puedes volver a la sala común si quieres –tanteó James. Necesitaba que el muchacho se fuera para poder hablar con Marlene. –Yo estoy bien, puedo cuidar de ella.

–No me preocupa que la cuides, me preocupa que la de un infarto cuando vea la cara de zombie que tienes... De cualquier modo, prefiero quedarme por si necesitáis algo –se encogió de hombros y se rascó la cabeza de manera distraída.

–Quizá Amy esté preocupada –James no quiso decirlo, pero no le quedaba más remedio que cabrear a su amigo. Sabía que le duraría poco, pero se libraría de él durante un rato.

Sirius alzó las manos en gesto de rendición y soltó un gruñido muy similar al que podía haber soltado el perro minutos antes. El muchacho volvió a su forma animal y salió de manera apresurada de la enfermería. James sintió una punzada en el pecho. Quizá podría haber permitido que se quedara allí con él, haberle contado todo. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la cama de Marlene. No. Le debía aquello a la chica. Se conocían desde niños y si había algo que preocupaba a la morena, estaba seguro de que se lo contaría a él, sin nadie más delante. Cuando traspasó el cortinaje que ocultaba la cabecera de la cama, se sintió intimidado por los ojos verdes de la Ravenclaw.

–Estás despierta.

–Estás vivo. Sirius tiene razón: pareces un zombie –rió suavemente, aunque su voz sonaba cansada. –Siento el olor a perro mojado. Creo que alguien debería dar un baño a su forma perruna.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Bien...

–¿Cómo estás? –repitió James, dando más énfasis a cada una de las palabras, esperando un poco de sinceridad.

–¿Cómo voy a estar? Sólo me golpeé... Oh, está bien –se rindió ante la mirada de su amigo. –¿Qué diablos pasa?

–Eso es lo que quiero saber. Te vimos hablando muy acaramelada con Rosier en la fiesta de Slughorn, después nos abandonabas de manera misteriosa,... Oí a Rosier hablar con Snape, ¿sabes? –el rostro de la chica palideció. –¿Tienes algo que contarme?

–Y-yo –la había cazado –yo no sé de qué me hablas...

–¡Marlene! –le increpó, susurrando para no despertar a Lily y no atraer la atención de la enfermera del colegio. –Soy tu amigo, o eso se supone. Puedes contármelo.

–James... –musitó, a modo de súplica mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer sobre los almohadones. Se tapó la cara con las manos mientras enrojecía de golpe. –Está bien –susurró. –He salido un par de veces con Rosier.

–¿Qué? –Aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba.

–Nada romántico: ni citas, ni palabras bonitas... Sólo sexo –estaba roja como un tomate y miraba desilusionada al muchacho. James no supo que decir, sólo abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, sintiéndose como un estúpido. –Sé que no era el tipo más recomendable, pero... No sé... Ocurrió una vez y después era como... No sé explicártelo... Tiene algo atrayente –comentó, avergonzada.

–Estoy seguro de ello: una marca preciosa en su antebrazo.

–Yo no vi ninguna –afirmó, segura. James dudó un instante, pero no le replicó. Ella había tenido ocasión de comprobarlo mejor que él. –No sabía que estoy iba a ocurrir, James, te lo juro.

–Ayer, entonces...

–Sí, había quedado con él.

James se sentó en la cama, junto a la chica. Estaba un tanto mareado por aquella información. No había nada en Marlene que le hiciera pensar que mentía, más bien al contrario. Casi podía escuchar su mente, llamándose estúpida. Lo cierto es que parecía abatida.

–Tú no tienes la culpa, Marls –ella le sonrió, agradecida. –¿Alguien más lo sabía?

–Yo no se lo conté a nadie. Pero, por lo que parece, él se lo ha contado a Quejicus... No sé si alguien más lo sabrá.

–No. No, no. Lo de Snape no tiene nada que ver –comentó, negando con la cabeza para despreocuparla. La contó todo lo acontecido desde la noche de Halloween hasta aquella tarde. –¿No te comentó nada Rosier?

–Sólo sexo, James –murmuró ella, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

El chico volvió a su cama. Lily le observaba, expectante, en total silencio. Le sonrió con suavidad y se hizo a un lado, para dejarse espacio suficiente. James se tumbó, cansado. De golpe se dio cuenta que todas sus hipótesis se habían ido por tierra y que, en realidad, no tenía ni idea de qué hacían sus amigos cuando no estaban con él. Definitivamente, ya no tenía el control sobre nada.

Lily se acurrucó junto a él y le quitó las gafas con cuidado. Las dejó sobre una mesilla y se volvió para mirarlo. Estaban cerca, muy cerca. James podía sentir el cálido aliento de la chica; él se había olvidado de respirar. La pelirroja se acercó más y le besó la frente con suavidad antes de quedarse a escasos milímetros de él.

–Buenas noches, James.

El chico sonrió y noto, de pronto un fuerte sopor. La poción comenzó a hacer efecto. "No, ahora no..." Quiso moverse, alcanzar los labios de la chica con los suyos. Estaban tan cerca...

A la mañana siguiente, madame Pomfrey dio el alta a Marlene, pero obligó al muchacho a quedarse. A la hora del desayuno, la enfermera, cruel y despiadada, en opinión de James, obligó a Lily a salir también. Antes de que se fuera, la pidió que avisara a sus amigos de que estaba bien. Ella asintió y, sonrojada al sonreír, se despidió. A pesar del brazo inmovilizado y las costillas fisuradas pero "casi perfectas, Potter", en palabras de Pomfrey, James se sentí feliz. Marlene no tenía tratos sucios con Rosier, sus amigos estaban bien, a pesar del ataque, y Lily... Lily había pasado la noche a su lado, aunque cuando se despertó ella permanecía sentada en una butaca, a su lado, leyendo. Pero el aroma de la almohada la delataba.

No tardaron en aparecer los merodeadores, para disgusto de la enfermera. Les prohibió alzar la voz y les obligó a dejar sus varitas en la entrada, lejos de la cama de James. Él les recibió con una sonrisa que ellos, incluso Sirius, le respondieron.

–Anoche hablé con Marlene –Remus asintió, pero los otros dos le miraron sin comprender. James les resumió todo lo ocurrido, hasta el relato de aquella noche. –Así que Marls está limpia.

–Eso es un decir –musitó Sirius, con el gesto algo crispado. –He oído decir de todo sobre él... Y nada bonito –James le miró extrañado. –Bueno, las tías, cuando están en la cama, suelen hacer comentarios, ¿sabéis? –James y Remus asintieron para que continuara más que como una afirmación a sus palabras. "¿Seguirá Remus siendo virgen?" Peter negó. –Una chica de Slytherin... No me preguntéis el nombre, no lo recuerdo. Era rubia y alta, y tenía un acento raro... Bueno, da igual. Esa chica me dijo que Rosier era un auténtico bestia. Que le gustaba hacerlo en lugares raros, que le ponía el que estuviesen apunto de pillarles y que no le importaba hacer daño si con eso él quedaba satisfecho.

–Ya, bueno, a mí, la vida sexual de Rosier, me importa poco y Marlene es mayorcita para saber lo que hace –comentó Remus, encogiéndose de hombros. –Lo que me preocupa ahora es saber de quién hablaban la otra noche.

–¿Y-y eso q-qué imp-porta? –preguntó Peter.

James puso los ojos en blanco y se limitó a ignorarle. Continuaron charlando, sonsacando hipótesis sobre qué podían estar tramando los Slytherin y el muchacho no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia. Años atrás, cuando se reunían así, siempre era para preparar alguna trastada cuya mayor consecuencia podía ser una semana de castigo limpiando los retretes del colegio. Ahora, sus vidas podían correr peligro y terminar como él, encerrados en la enfermería a expensas de su recuperación.

Al mediodía, Marlene se pasó por la enfermería y se unió a las hipótesis de los muchachos. Cuando Remus la preguntó cómo estaba, ella se limitó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. James se percató de que la muchacha parecía ausente, como si su mente estuviese lejos de allí. El chico se destapó cuando el sol otoñal se abrió paso entre las nubes y se coló a través de la cristalera. Los rayos le golpeaban en la espalda y todos empezaban a sentirse incómodos. Remus y Sirius se quitaron la capa y remangaron la camisa. Marlene, sentada a los pies de la cama, se quitó la sudadera y a ninguno le pasó inadvertidos los hematomas de su vientre.

–¿Y eso? –gruñó Sirius.

–¿Cuál? No, nada –dijo, bajando la camiseta. –En el último entrenamiento me caí...

–Joder, por lo menos podías tener la decencia de mentir bien –saltó Sirius, sobresaltando a todos. –Es por culpa del ataque, me golpeé cuando me noquearon, me los hizo Rosier mientras follábamos... –la chica enrojeció con el último comentario, pero permaneció altiva.

–¿Y a ti que cojones te importa, Black? ¡Es mi puñetera vida!

–¡Y tu puñetera vida ha puesto en peligro la de los demás!

Marlene se puso en pie y salió de manera precipitada. Nadie dijo nada. James tenía una piedra en el estómago, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Por suerte, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y atrajo la atención del grupo. Lily se quedó parada un instante, mirándoles, sin entender qué ocurría. La señora Pomfrey asomó su cabeza por la puerta del despacho y les lanzó una mirada agresiva, a modo de primera advertencia. La pelirroja se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupaba Marlene y les miró, sonrojada.

–Me largo. Te veo luego, Cornamenta. Evans, cuídamelo.

–Sí, nosotros también, ¿verdad, Peter? –Remus le dio un codazo muy poco discreto, lo que provocó una risita en Lily.

Se despidieron con la mano y salieron de la enfermería, para alivio de madame Pomfrey, que se acercó a la cama. Dio una jarrita idéntica a la de la noche a la chica y desapareció. James arrugó levemente el ceño.

–¿Hoy también vas a drogarme?

–Yo no te drogué. Además, mira el color, este azul.

–Anoche pude besarte...

–Pero no lo hiciste.

–No, no lo hice.

–Pero podrías haberlo hecho –Lily sonrió, enigmática. –Me he cruzado antes con Marlene y no tenía muy buena cara.

–Sirius y ella han discutido... Creo. Bueno, se han gritado un poco y Marlene se ha largado. Últimamente están muy raros estos dos.

–No les conozco lo suficiente –comentó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. –Tienes que tomarte esto –lo acercó a su nariz e hizo una mueca de asco. –Lo rebajaré con agua, tiene pinta de ser asqueroso... Debe ser para los huesos.

Vertió el líquido en una copa. Era espeso y parecía caliente. Lily echó algo de agua y lo revolvió hasta que pareció que podía ser tragado. La chica se sentó a su lado, en la cabecera, mirándolo de frente y con la nariz arrugada por el olor. Le pasó la copa con un gesto de aprensión y le instó a beberlo. James se incorporó y cogió la copa. Dio un pequeño sorbo y ahogó una arcada. Era repulsivo. Sin embargo, bajo la mirada de Lily no quería quedar como un niño que se negaba a tomar la medicina, así que lo bebió de golpe. Fue como si una masa de hormigón se instalara en su estómago y empezase a expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Lily le quitó la copa y le agarró la mano, con gesto preocupado ante la mueca de dolor que tenía.

–Todo va bien –le susurró, apretando suavemente la mano del chico. –Vas a recuperarte pronto y a volver a molestarme por los pasillos antes de que te des cuenta –James sonrió, pero no dijo nada, porque trataba de contener el dolor.

Fue un rato angustioso para el chico, pero Lily no se separó de su lado ni un instante. Trató de darle ánimos, de hacer aquel rato más llevadero, y lo consiguió. Media hora después de haber empezado, el dolor desapareció. Sintió un confortable calor en su interior y su estómago volvió a la normalidad. Estaba sudoroso y tenía el cuerpo entumecido. De pronto se dio cuenta de la fuerza con la que apretaba la mano de Lily y la soltó de golpe.

–¡Lo... Lo siento! –se disculpó. –Espero no haberte hecho daño. De veras que lo siento, Lily.

–No pasa nada –dijo ella, sonriéndole y apartándole el pelo de la frente, que se había quedado pegado por el sudor. –Te dije que ibas a recuperarte pronto y quería estar a tu lado.

James se incorporó hasta quedar a la altura de Lily.

–Dijiste que podía haberte besado.

–Lo dije, sí.

Lily se acercó, despacio, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia del chico. Le miró directamente a los ojos y James sintió como el corazón se le desbocaba. Fue él quien recortó el espacio que los separaba, posando con cuidado sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja. Percibió su olor a fresa, la calidez de sus mejillas al sonrojarse. Se separó levemente, con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios, más feliz de lo que nunca se había sentido, para tomar aire antes de besarla de nuevo, esta vez con más intensidad mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo y la nuca.

–¡Ejem! –un carraspeo les puso alerta y se separaron como su hubiese un resorte entre los dos. –Creo que el señor Potter ya está perfectamente, señorita Evans. Podrá verle mañana en su sala común, cuando le dé el alta.

Lily se sonrojó aún más, casi igualándose el tono de su piel con el de su pelo. Se aproximó a James y le besó con suavidad en la frente a modo de despedida y salió del lugar, seguida de la enfermera, a quien James dedicó una muy poco sutil mirada de odio. Se dejó caer sobre los almohadones, sonriendo, mientras miraba el techo. Acababa de besar a Lily Evans y ella no le había golpeado. Quizá debería hacer cosas nobles y heroicas más a menudo.

* * *

_**N/a:** Lo de siempre, cualquier____ crítica, halago, regañina o alabanza, será bien recibida, ¡que para eso están los reviews!_


End file.
